I'll Try
by Chinatsu Ayana
Summary: Bagaimana jika Naruto mengerjai Sasuke yang ingin memperjuangkan cintanya kepada Sakura tetapi itu membuat dia jauh dari ke 'cool'an-nya?/"Bagaimana kalau Teme menikah dengan Sakura-chan?"/"Demi Sakura akanku lakukan,"/"SASUKE-KUN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!"/"Ini gara-gara kau dobe!"/OneShoot/Canon/Romance and Humor/SASUSAKU/REPUBLISH/RnR?


**I'll Try**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Master Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate T**

**Humor, Romance, Family**

**Pairing : SasuSaku and NaruHina**

**WARNING : OOC BERAT,GAJE, LEBAY,TYPO And many more.**

**DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

**ENJOY!**

Di suatu padang rumput luas yang terletak di desa Konoha, terlihat dua pria yang sedang merabahkan tubuh mereka di atas rumput-rumput lembut yang membelai tubuh mereka. Ke dua lelaki itu memandang langit yang indah, cuaca pagi hari di Konoha yang menyegarkan membuat kulit mereka merasakan angin yang berembus dengan perlahan.

"Teme," Ucap lelaki berambut pirang-Uzumaki Naruto-

"Hn" Gumam lelaki berambut _Raven_ -Uchiha Sasuke- yang berada di sebelah Naruto.

"Apa teme mau menjadi jomblo sejati?" Dengan iseng Naruto menanyakan hal aneh kepada Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu dobe?" Sasuke bangkit dari tidurnya lalu duduk menghadap Naruto lalu menatanya dengan dingin. Tapi Naruto sudah terbiasa dengan tatapan dingin Sasuke.

"Ya teme, kau kan sudah berumur 27 tahun dan sudah memiliki pekerjaan yang hebat yaitu menjadi ketua ANBU, masa kau tidak mau menikah?" Naruto terkikik lalu duduk berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak peduli," Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Ouh jadi teme mau jadi perjaka tua ya?" tanya Naruto yang semakin membuat Sasuke kesal. "Bukankah kamu bilang sendiri kalau kamu ingin membangun Clan Uchiha lagi?"

"Ya ya, aku tau kau sudah menikah dengan Hinata dan memiliki anak perempuan, sekarang Hinata sedang mengandung anak lagi dan kau adalah seorang Hokage _BAKA_ dobe!" Jelas Sasuke dan sedikit menekan pada bagian 'Baka'. Sasuke mendengus kesal dengan sahabatnya ini. Sedangkan Naruto memasang senyuman kemenangnanya. "Aku memang akan membangun Clan Uchiha lagi, hanya saja belum menemukan gadis yang tepat,"

"Bagaimana kalau Teme menikah dengan Sakura-chan?" Ucap Naruto yang sukses membuat Sasuke blushing tapi tak terlihat dengan jelas karena Sasuke berusaha menahannya. Sasuke sebenarnya ingin menikah dengan Sakura, hanya saja dia terlalu gengsi sebagai seorang Uchiha untuk menyatakan cinta kepada perempuan. Tapi apa salahnya kalau dia menyatakan cinta kepada Sakura?

"A-apa?" tanya Sasuke kaget. Naruto menyeringai melihat reaksi kaget Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu kaget teme. Aku tau kau suka dengan Sakura-chan, benar kan teme?" Naruto cengar-cengir menggoda Sasuke.

"Sudahlah dobe! sana kau urus desa ini. Dasar Hokage _baka_," Ucap Sasuke dengan suara sedikit meninggi.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan teme!" Naruto mendengus kesal.

"…."

"Akui Saja kalau kau mencintai Sakura-chan"

"…."

"Jujurlah pada perasaanmu sendiri, dan berusaha bicara pada Sakura-chan!" Ucap Naruto kesal pada Sasuke yang selalu menghindari pembicaraan tentang Sakura.

"…."

"Apa kamu mau Sakura-chan di rebut oleh orang lain?"

"Tidak" Ucap Sasuke lemah.

"Kalau kau tidak mau dia drebut, jadikan dia milikmu teme!"

"Caranya?" Tanya Sasuke dengan suara yang sangat kecil dan hampir tak terdengar oleh Naruto. Naruto terlihat menyeringai.

**Naruto POV**

Ha..ha..ha.. kena kau Teme! Ternyata gengsimu tak sebesar yang aku kira. Aku akan mengerjaimu, lihat saja nanti teme. Ini kesempatan emas yang aku tunggu-tunggu sejak dulu. Aku akan membuat mu jauh dari sifatmu yang selalu mementingkan marga Uchiha dan gengsimu.

"N-naruto? bagaimana caranya?" Sepertinya teme sudah tidak sabar ya. He..he..he..

"Begini teme, aku pernah diberitahu oleh Jiraya-senin katanya seorang wanita suka dengan kata-kata indah. Bagaimana kalau kau mencoba cara itu, mengatakan kata-kata indah untuk Sakura-chan!" khe..khe..khe .. Aku tak sabar melihatmu merayu Sakura-chan! Ini akan jadi tontonan yang langka.

"Kau gila dobe! Aku tidak akan melakukan itu!" Gawat ternyata tidak semudah yang aku perkirakan, pokoknya harus berhasil membuat teme melakukannya.

"Kalau begitu kau merelakan dia bersama dengan lelaki lain," Pancing Naruto membuat Sasuke kebingungan. "Sepertinya kita akan menunggu undangan pernikahan dari Sakura-chan,"

"…."

"Mungkin Sakura-chan akan menikah dengan si Alis tebal,"

"…."

"Atau mungkin Sa-"

"Baiklah dobe aku akan melakukannya!" Sasuke mendengus kesal.

Yes! berhasil, kau gampang di tipu teme! Ditakut-takuti sedikitpun kau langsung goyah dan menurut.

"Kapan kita akan melakukannya dobe?" Kau benar-benar sudah masuk ke dalam perangkap teme!

"Secepatnya," Aku pun menyeringai.

.

I'll Try

.

**Normal POV**

Tepat di depan Rumah Sakit Konoha terlihat Sasuke dan Naruto yang sedang berdiri di gerbang Rumah Sakit dan sepertinya mereka mencari gadis yang sejak tadi menjadi bahan pembicaraan mereka. Mudah saja menemukan gadis itu walaupun keadaan sekarang sedang ramai dengan pasien dan perawat yang dari tadi bolak-balik, karena rambutnya yang _pink _termasuk rambut yang langka ditemukan di Konoha. Sekarang Sakura sudah menjadi ketua team medis di Konoha dan dia berkerja di Rumah Sakit Konoha.

Tapi wajah Sasuke berubah drastis menjadi pucat bagai orang yang sedang sakit, dia masih ragu-ragu dengan ide sahabatnya ini yang menurut dia aneh. Tapi tentu aneh tanpa sepengtahuan Sasuke, Naruto sengaja membuat Sasuke kehilangan kesan _cool-_nya! dan bodohnya Sasuke mau saja menurut, yah demi cinta apapun akan dia lakukan.

"Dobe, aku rasa aku tidak bisa melakukannya," Ucap Sasuke pada sahabatnya yang sendari tadi hanya cengar-cengir melihat Sasuke panic.

"Kau bisa teme! Ikuti saja kata-kata indah yang tadi ku beritau," Naruto mencoba meyakinkan Sasuke lagi.

"B-baiklah," Ucap Sasuke khawatir dan gugup.

'_Demi Sakura akanku lakukan,'_ Ucapnya dalam hati.

"Itu dia teme! Sakura-chan datang," Ucap Naruto bersemangat. Tentu saja dia sudah tidak sabar sahabatnya menjadi badut untuk menghilangkan kejenuhan karena berkerja pagi sampai malam membaca lembaran-lembaran laporan setiap kejadian di Konoha, walaupun dia menyandang status Hokage diapun manusia yang butuh istirahat.

Sakura yang mengetahui Naruto dan Sasuke menatapnya dia pun menghampiri mereka.

"_Ohayou_ Naruto, Sasuke-kun," Sapa Sakura dengan senyuman manisnya.

"_Ohayou _Sakura-chan! bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Naruto basa-basi pada Sakura.

"Baik. Hey! kau tidak di Kantor?" Tanya Sakura heran kepada Naruto.

"He..he.. aku bosan di Kantor terus, lebih asik jalan-jalan dengan teme!" Jawab Naruto.

"Baka!" Sakura mendengus. "Heh? Sasuke-kun juga tidak di Kantor ya? dasar kalian ini," Sakura berkacak pinggang. Naruto pun mendorong-dorong kecil tubuh Sasuke agar mendekat kepada Sakura.

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura, dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan Sasuke karena dari tadi dia hanya diam saja, ya memaang Sasuke selalu irit dalam bicara tapi wajahnya terlihat agak pucat.

Sasuke menatap Naruto seolah mengatakan 'Aku-tidak-bisa!'

Naruto pun membalasnya dengan tatapan dan cengiran khasnya 'Kau-bisa-teme!'

"Sasuke-kun? kau sakit?" Tanya Sakura yang khawatir pada Sasuke.

"Sakura…" ucap Sasuke lemah_. 'Kami-sama sekali ini saja berikan aku keberanian untuk meyatakan cinta pada gadis yangku cintai dari dulu,' _Ucap Sasuke dalam hatinya.

"Ya Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke sekarang berpose seperti orang yang ingin melamar kekasihnya lalu tangannya ke atas dan mengarahkan kepada Sakura. "W-wajahmu… b..bagaikan.." Ucap Sasuke gugup. Sakura hanya menatap sweatdrop melihat cinta pertamanya seperti itu. _'benar Sasuke sepertinya sakit, dia aneh,' _ucap Sakura dalam hati.

"B..bu..bulan y..yang.." Sasuke masih melanjutkan perkataannya sedangkan Naruto di belakangnya hanya memegang perutnya yang kesakitan karena menahan ketawa. Orang-orang di sekitarpun menatap kejadian langka ini. Sakura mulai merasa risih tapi dia mulai terpanah dan _blushing_ dengan ucapan-ucapan Sasuke dan tidak sabar mendengar kelanjutannya.

"Yang?" tanya Sakura mulai penasaran.

"Y..yang..permuka..permukaannya..bolong-bolong…" Ucap Sasuke yang tidak tau maksud perkataannya.

Muncul perempatan di kepala Sakura. "BAKA!" Sakura meluncurkan tinjunya diperut Sasuke hingga Sasuke terpental sejauh kurang lebih 50 m tapi Sasuke cekatan dan mendarat dengan berdiri atau bisa dibilang sempurna. Sakura melirik liar kearah Naruto yang sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat kejadian memalukan tadi.

"BAKA HOKAGE!" Sakura pun berlari kencang lalu meninju diwajah Naruto karena kesal, Naruto terpental dengan jarak yang sama dengan Sasuke hanya saja kepalanya dulu yang mendarat. Sakura pun segera pergi dan memasuki Rumah Sakit Konoha melewati gerombolan orang-orang yang menonton aksinya menghajar dua lelaki sekaligus.

.

I'll Try

.

"Ini gara-gara kau dobe!" Sasuke mendengus kesal, dia memegangi perutnya yang kesakitan.

"Aku hanya mencoba membantu, padahal sedikit lagi loh. Ayo teme kita coba cara lain!" Ucap Naruto bersemangat. Mereka masih berada di depan Rumah Sakit Konoha, hanya saja jaraknya tidak terlalu dekat. Takut Sakura menyadari keberadaan mereka dan mengamuk lagi.

"Kau mau menambah cap tangan Sakura di wajahmu lagi dobe?" Tanya Sasuke acuh.

"He..he.. tidak apa-apa sih. Kalau begini kan saat pulang nanti Hinata pasti akan memanjakanku," Naruto cengar-cengir. Memang terlihat jelas cap merah di pipi kanan Naruto bergambar kepalan tangan Sakura.

"Baka! aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Kau sudah membuat Sakura benci kepadaku," Sasuke benar-benar marah kali ini dan dia melangkah menjauhi Naruto.

"Tunggu teme, aku punya satu cara untuk meluluhkan hati Sakura-chan," Naruto merengek sambil mengejar Sasuke. Dia sungguh-sungguh dan sangat tidak ingin menghilangkan kesempatan emas ini. Kesempatan membuat Sasuke tidak dalam keadaan _cool_-nya.

"Walaupun aku belum mendengar idemu itu, aku sudah memperkirakan ide itu tidak akan berhasil," Ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Tapi aku yakin teme!" Naruto menarik lengan Sasuke, Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

"Yakin?"

"Iya yakin teme, percayalah kali ini pasti berhasil," Ucap Naruto berusaha agar Sasuke percaya dan mau melakukan idenya yang tidak tau itu aneh atau tidak.

"Aku tidak percaya,"

"Kali ini kita akan ke Pakarnya langsung teme,"

"Hn,"

"Hn? iya atau tidak?"

"Iya," wajah Naruto berubah seperti habis hujan langsung pelangi menampakan diri (?).

"Oke teme! ikut aku. kita akan bertemu dengan pakarnya!" Naruto sungguh bahagia kali ini dan dia sudah mulai lupa dengan pekerjana pentingnya menjaga desa ini.

.

I'll Try

.

Naruto membawa Sasuke menuju tempat Akademi Ninja di Konoha. Sasuke merasa bingung sekaligus memiliki perasaan buruk terhadap ide Naruto ini. Tapi mau tidak mau dia harus percaya pada sahabatnya ini, walaupun dia dingin tapi Sasuke tidak suka membuat teman-temannya sedih atau kecewa.

Tibalah mereka di lapangan belakang akademi, yang terlihat di sana hanya Rock Lee yang sedang berlatih dengan keras.

"Kita sampai teme," Naruto menyeringai.

"Di sini hanya ada si alis tebal, dimana 'pakar' yang kau maksud dobe?" Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruto dengan tajam.

"Ck.. tentu saja Lee!" Ucap Naruto antusias. Bola mata _onyx _Sasuke membulat mengatakan 'apa?'

"Baiklah cukup aku pulang," Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Naruto.

"Ayolah teme!" Rengek Naruto sambil menarik lengan Sasuke.

"Hai Sasuke, Naruto-sama," Lee menghampiri Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Lee sudahku bilang jangan pake embel-embel 'Sama'," Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ha..ha.. maaf Naruto," Lee tersenyum kepada Naruto. "Ada apa kalian di sini?" Lanjut Lee. Tapi tangan Naruto mengisaratkan untuk Lee mendekat dan Naruto membisikkan sesuatu kepada Lee dan tentu membuat Sasuke penasaran. Expresi wajah Lee berubah-ubah, awalnya matanya membulat (tambah bulat dah!) lalu dia terkikik.

'_Aku punya perasaan tidak enak,'_ Ucap Sasuke dalam hati.

"Baiklah! tunggu sebentar di sini," Ucap Lee lalu dia bergegas pergi menuju gedung akademi.

"Apa yang kau katakan Naruto?" Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto.

"He..he.. nanti kau juga tau," Naruto menyeringai.

.

I'll Try

**.**

**Sakura POV**

Huft… Lelah sekali berkerja setiap hari, tidak ada hari libur. Selalu di dalam kantor dan membaca laporan kesehatan semua Pasien, membaca daftar persediaan obat-obatan di Konoha dan keadaan lingkungan, belum pulang ke rumah sejak kemarin karena lembur. Bosan, aku ingin jalan-jalan dulu.

Aku pun bangkit dari posisi dudukku tadi di kursi kantorku. Menuju pintu keluar yang menghubungkan ke lorong Rumah Sakit. Masih banyak pasien di Rumah Sakit ini yang belum bisa disembuhkan berlalu lalang di dalam Rumah Sakit. Aku berjalan tak tentu arah, yah yang penting menjernihkan kepala sejenak.

"Sakura-chan," Terdengar suara lembut memanggilku dari arah belakang, aku membalikkan badanku.

"Hinata-chan?" Hinata sedang apa di sini, Apa dia sakit atau Naomi yang sakit?

"Cakula-chan!" Naomi menghampiriku dan memelukku, duh Hinata dan Naruto beruntung sekali memiliki anak perempuan semanis Naomi.

"Naomi-chan yang benar itu Sa-ku-ra," Hinata mencoba membenarkan perkataan Naomi.

"Tidak apa-apa Hinata-chan," Aku tersenyum dan Naomi masih memelukku, Naomi masih berumur 1 tahun dan bisa dibilang kami sangat dekat karena Naomi sering jalan-jalan denganku kalau Hinata sedang ada misi. Sekarang Hinata sedang mengandung dan sudah berumur 5 bulan tentu saja dia tidak bisa pergi menjalankan misi. Tapi setelah Naruto dan Hinata menikah, Naruto selalu memberikan misi yang mudah untuk istrinya ini. Huft curang kalau aku diberi misi yang selalu mempertaruhkan nyawa.

"Sakura-chan apa melihat Naruto? aku sedang mencarinya. Para petinggi Konoha marah-marah karena dia tidak ada di kantor sejak pagi," Huh dasar Naruto _baka_, merepotkan semua orang termasuk istrinya sendiri yang sedang mengandung dibuatnya berkeliling Konoha mencari-carinya. Aku teringat kejadian tadi, Naruto dan … Sasuke-kun. Hmmp! Menyebalkan. Kenapa bisa-bisanya Sasuke-kun seperti itu, aku tidak percaya. Dia sungguh-sungguh bukan Sasuke-kun yang aku kenal, tidak mungkin Sasuke-kun membacakan puisi aneh di depan banyak orang. Tapi ku akui itu membuatku berdebar-debar.

"Ada apa Sakura-chan?" Hinata kebingungan melihatku menggembungkan pipi.

"Tadi aku liat Naruto, tapi sekarang dia tidak tau kemana," Ucapku kepada Hinata.

"Ouh, sayang sekali aku telat," Hinata kecewa.

"Etto… Hinata-chan nanti kalau dia kemari lagi akan ku kabarkan kalau kau mencarinya," aku tersenyum pada Hinata agar dia tidak terlalu sedih.

"Arigato Sakura-chan, kalau begitu kami pulang dulu. Ayo Naomi-chan," Ucap Hinata lembut.

"Tidak mau.. Kaa-chan pulang duluan aja," Ucap Naomi pada Hinata.

"Oke Naomi-chan, Sakura-chan tidak apa-apa kan aku menitipkan Naomi apamu?"

"Aah… iya tidak apa-apa Hinata-chan," Aku tersenyum pada Hinata lalu Hinata membungkukan badannya memberi hormat, aku pun juga melakukan hal yang sama lalu Hinata pergi.

.

I'll Try

**.**

**Normal POV**

Di tengah-tengah desa Konoha yang diramaikan oleh penduduk desa yang menjalani aktifitas mereka masing-masing, Sakura membawa Naomi berjalan-jalan dan untuk menghilangkan rasa jenuhnya karena selalu berada di kantor.

"Cakula-chan! Aku mau beli es krim!" Naomi berjalan-jalan di sebelah Sakura dengan menggandeng tangan Sakura. Sakura pun tersenym dan berkata,

"Baiklah Naomi-chan," Sakura mengela nafasnya. _'Andai saja aku sudah punya anak seperti Naomi-chan, hidupku pasti tidak kesepian dan andai saja Ayah dari anakku nanti adalah… Sasuke-kun' _Sakura selalu menunggu cinta Sasuke, padahal Sakura tau kalau itu hanya penantian yang sia-sia.

"S..sakura-chan.." Terdengar suara lelaki sayup-sayup memanggil nama Sakura. Sakura dan Naomi pun membalikkan badan dan …

"…"

"SASUKE-KUN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" Tanpa sadar Sakura berteriak sehingga membuat seluruh aktifitas penduduk desa berhenti.

"Prang…!" terdengar suara kaca pecah akibat teriakan Sakura. Bagaimana Sakura tidak berteriak, ternyata yang dilihatnya adalah pemandangan yang tidak mau dia lihat seumur hidupnya! **Sasuke menggunakan baju Rock Lee!**

bayangkan, seorang Uchiha yang 'cool' mengenakan pakaian baju Lee yang serba ketat dan aneh itu!

**Flash Back…**

"Ini dia bajunya Naruto," Rock Lee memberikan baju hijau yang dia dan Guy-sensei pakai. Baju hijau super duper ketat. Sasuke mulai merasakan aura buruk disekitar mereka.

"U-untuk apa itu?" Tanya Sasuke heran melihat pakaian itu dan melihat seringai Naruto, bagaimana dengan Lee? Dia senyum-senyum polos tanpa dosa.

"Untuk kau pakai teme! He..he.." Naruto memberikan pakainan Lee kepada Sasuke.

"Kau gila dobe," ucap Sasuke dingin dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Ini demi Sakura-chan! cepat kau pakai!" Naruto memaksa membuka baju Sasuke.

"Tidak!" Sasuke hanya bisa berteriak ketika kedua temannya memaksa Sasuke untuk memakai baju aneh itu.

**End Flash Back…**

"Kya! Sasuke-kun apa yang kau lakukan!" mata Sakura membulat dan tangannya langsung menutup mata Naomi.

"Cakula?" Naomi kebingungan dengan teriakan dan tangan Sakura yang menutupi matanya.

"Sakura," Sasuke mendekati Sakura dengan jalan gontai.

"M-menjauh," Sakura bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri antara seram dan berdebar-debar. Seram karena melihat Sasuke mengenakan baju super aneh itu dan berdebar-debar karena baju itu begitu ketat sehingga menampilkan tubuh Sasuke yang begitu kekar.

"Cakula ada apa?" Naomi berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Sakura dari wajahnya. Sakura sudah tidak tahan dengan keadaan seperti ini, menjadi pusat perhatian orang karena kejadian aneh ini.

"Sakura…sebenarnya… aku," Belum selesai Sasuke bicara, Sakura berlari dengan cepat ke arah Sasuke lalu…

"Menjauh Sasuke-kun _baka_!" Sakura menghajar wajah Sasuke dan terpental entah kemana. Dari kejauhan terdengar suara Naruto yang tertawa, Sakura melihat Naruto dan Lee yang bersembunyi di balik kedai ramen.

'_Jangan-jangan mereka yang merencanakan ini,'_ Ucap Sakura dalam hati.

"Naruto, aku punya firasat buruk tentang ini," Ucap Lee dengan mengguncang-guncang badan Naruto yang masih asik tertawa.

"Ahaha! t-teme wajahnya… Ahaha!" Naruto memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena tertawa.

"Naruto! Lee!" Sakura berlari kehadapan mereka, menarik tangan Lee dan Naruto lalu mengayunkannya dan melemparnya dengan kekuatan supernya.

"Maafkan kami Sakura-chan," Ucap Naruto dan Lee.

'_Tring,'_ Naruto dan Lee menghilang.

"Cakula tidak apa-apa?" Naomi medekati Sakura lalu memeluknya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Naomi-chan, ayo kita pulang," Sakura tersenyum lembut lalu pergi menuju rumah Hinata dengan menggandeng tangan Naomi.

.

I'll Try

**.**

**Sakura POV**

Huft… lelah juga hari ini. Setelah berkerja di kantor hampir dua hari penuh karena lembur, lalu bermain dengan Naomi yang awalnya aku ingin melepas penat karena kerja malah menjadi lelah, dan kejadian Sasuke-kun tadi siang membuat moodku rusak. Tapi aku baru pertama kali melihat Sasuke seperti itu, pertama dia berkata dengan kata-kata aneh dan kedua dia menggunakan pakaian aneh.

Lelah.

Aku ingin pulang , mandi dengan air hangat lalu tidur dengan lelap. Ahh… andaikan saja aku bisa mengambil cuti satu haru saja. Tapi Nona Tsunade selalu datang ke rumahku dan memarahiku dan selanjutnya menyeretku secara paksa ke Rumah Sakit Konoha.

Saat aku asik dengan lamunanku tanpa sadar aku terhenti di tempat yang dulu menjadi kenanganku. kenangan yang membuatku hampir patah semangat. Kalian tau tempat itu?

Tempat dimana Sasuke-kun dulu meninggalkan Desa ini, Tempat dimana aku berharap Sasuke-kun membawaku pergi bersamanya, Tempat dimana Sasuke-kun mengatakan 'Terima kasih' kepadaku.

Aku mendekati bangku yang dulu Sasuke-kun merebahkan tubuhku saat dia membuatku pinsan dan meninggalkanku sendiri dalam kegelapan dan kedinginan angin malam yang menerpa tubuhku.

Dingin.

Tanpa sadar tubuhku melemas dan bulir-bulir air mata turun kepipiku. mengingat kejadian itu membuat hatiku merasa sakit. Seharusnya tidak sesakit ini karena Sasuke-kun sudah kembali. Tapi dia belum membuka hatinya untukku sedikit saja. Kami-sama kapan aku bisa melupakan rasa cintaku kepada Sasuke, aku tau penantian ini hanya sia-sia, aku terlanjur mencintainya.

Tubuhku begitu lemas, aku duduk dibangku itu dan menutup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku.

"Sakura?" Terdengar suara yang familiar segera menghapus air mataku dan menghadap seseorang yang membuatku terkejut dengan kedatangannya. Uchiha Sasuke.

"S-sasuke-kun?"

"Sedang apa kau disini,Sakura?"

"K-kebetulan aku lewat sini, ingin istirahat sebentar," Jawabanmu aneh Haruno! Semoga Sasuke-kun tidak menyadari kalau tadi aku menangis.

Hening.

Sasuke-kun akhirnya duduk tepat di sebelahku. Tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut kami sampai sesuatu hal yang membuatku kaget. Dia memegang tanganku!

"Sakura, tannganmu dingin,"Sasuke-kun mengeratkan genggamannya. Aku mohon sasuke-kun jangan, kau hanya membuatku semakin mencintaimu.

Aku menundukan kepalaku, entah untuk apa aku tak mengerti pada diriku sendiri. Perasaanku begitu rumit untuk dijelaskan. senang, sedih, dan malu menjadi satu.

Terdengar Sasuke-kun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, aku melirik ke arahnya sedikit. Sepertinya dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Maaf karena aku selalu bersikap kasar denganmu Sakura," Sasuke-kun? kamu tidak salah, tetapi aku yang selalu menggangumu. "Dan maaf selalu membuatmu menangis," Hentikan Sasuke-kun, aku tidak ingin mendengar kamu mengatakan hal ini dengan suaramu seperti orang menderita. Ini hanya akan membuatku tidak bisa melupakanmu. Gawat air mataku tak dapat aku bendung.

"Sakura?"

"M-maaf Sasuke-kun, Aku harus pergi," Baru aku bangkit dan melangkah tiba-tiba tangan kekar Sasuke-kun menarikku dan membawaku ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku mencintaimu Haruno Sakura," Mataku membulat seketika. "Sangat mencintaimu," Sasuke-kun melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Uchiha Sasuke," aku sedikit membalikan tubuhku lalu membalas pelukannya.

Hangat.

Jari Sasuke-kun menyentuh daguku dan mengangkat wajahku. Mata Emerald dan Onyx bertemu. Nafasnya terasa hangat menerpa wajahku, hidung kami mulai bersentuhan dan kemudian aku merasakan kehangatan merambat tubuhku ketika bibir Sasuke mulai menyentuh bibirku.

Kami-sama kali ini permintaanku berbeda. Bisakah aku dan Sasuke selalu bersama? dan kumohon hentikan waktu untuk sebentar, merasakan kehangatakan yang aku rasakan sekarang.

**Normal POV**

"Dan berakhir hidup bahagia selamanya," Suara seorang wanita yang sedang menceritakan kisah hidupnya kepada buah hatinya yang sekarang tertidur lelap.

"Selamat tidur Riuzu-kun,"wanita berambut _pink_-Uchiha Sakura- itu mencium kening anak semata wayangnya, lalu keluar dari kamar.

"Ck, apa kau tidak bosan menceritakan kejadian aneh itu pada Riuzu-kun?" Pria berambut _Raven_-Uchiha Sasuke- itu mendengus kesal.

"Riuzu-kun kok yang mau mendengar cerita itu, kenapa Sasuke-kun? kau kesal dengan kejadian itu karena kau dikerjai habis-habisan oleh Naruto," Sakura tertawa dengan kencang membuat Sasuke mendengus kesal, sekilas Sasuke mendapatkan ide yang membuat dia menyeringai.

"A-ada apa Sasuke-kun?"

"Kau mau mendapat hukuman 'itu' dariku?" Sasuke melangkah maju mendekati Sakura.

"Apa! j-jangan Sasuke-kun," Wajah Sakura _blushing_ sepeti tomat, dengan cepat Sasuke mendekatinya dan memeluknya dan menciumi leher Sakura yang putih.

"Ayolah, kurasa Riuzu-kun ingin puny adik dan juga aku ingin punya keturunan yang banyak,"

"J-jangan Sasuke-kun! Kya!" hanya teriakan demi teriakan Sakura yang terdengar.

.

I'll Try

.

THE END

.

**BBA TIME (Basa-Basi Time)**

**Hai! Masih inget dengan fic I'll Try ini? Saya Publish ulang nih dan mengalami sedikit hanya sedikit perubahan dan perbaikkan Typo..**

**Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca.. ^_^**

**Terima Kasih juga yang sudah REVIEW and FAV! ARIGATO!**

**REVIEW YA!**


End file.
